I Wish You Would Wake Up
by kittinolegs
Summary: A tragic mission between meister and weapon, leading to a extensive sleep...KidxSoul


It's been two years. Two years since Soul went into a coma. If only Kid hadn't forced him to go on that mission, his lover would still be next to him, holding his hand. It was a rainy afternoon in Death City, sadness drenched over the area like a plague. It was worse at Kid's manor. Silence grew in the halls, no life anywhere, even Patti's laughter didn't lighten up the mood. Everyday was the same for the shinigami. Sitting around and waiting. He would constantly visit the hospital, hoping that his Soul would be awake, giving him one of his signature smiles. But no. Kid would always ask the doctors when the scythe might come to his senses. And all the doctors gave him the same response. It started with a sigh and then they would add 'It would be a miracle for the boy to wake up.' Every time Kid heard this, he forced himself to not start breaking down into tears, and he would let out a soft 'thank you' then turn to walk the other way.

Today was Day 750 of the waiting game. Kid woke up to the abrupt noise that emitted from his clock. He sighed and lightly pressed down on the SNOOZE button. The shinigami got off his bed, followed by a pathetic stretch. After getting used to the lighting, Kid walked over to his window to check the sky.

"Cloudy again, huh?" He slightly looked down so he could look upon the city. It hasn't been lively for quite some time now. A small laugh came from the meister as he looked back up into the dull sky. A single tear rolled down his face, "I betcha your smile would lighten up anybody's day Soul…" Kid closed up the curtains, tainting the room with a shade of black and moved over to his dresser.

He got out a black dress shirt and black skinny jeans from the bottom drawer. The clothes didn't fit right on him due to a maximum amount of weight loss so Kid had to scavenge around his room for a good sized belt. While putting the belt through the loop holes, he grabbed his phone and left his room, shutting the door behind him. After doing up the buckle, Kid snatched a random piece of paper off the counter and started to write on it with a sharpie. The shinigami didn't want the two weapons, Liz and Patti, to freak out, noticing that he was gone. So he left a short note on the fridge since they always raided it in the morning.

Kid made his way over to the exit while attempting to put a light jacket on. A few minutes and he was out the mansion, door locked behind him. He crossed the road, not caring if he got hit by passing cars and quickly started to make his way over to the hospital. Kid desperately wanted to see Soul.

Making it to the hospital alive, Kid bolted through the doors so he could be first at the register. A lady behind the counter glanced at him then smiled afterward. "Hey Kid. Here to visit again?"

"Yes, if that's okay." He lightly replied. The worker smiled back and went into some drawers, looking for Soul's files, "There's another person in the room right now, so you're gonna have to wait outside the door." She wrote on a small card and handed it to the shinigami. "Here's your pass." Kid slowly grabbed the piece of paper and quietly walked away. Who was in Soul's room? He had to know. After climbing a series of steps, Kid finally reached his lover's room. He was about to sit down when the door started to open. Gold eyes looked up at the figure and saw emerald eyes staring back. "Maka…" He slowly walked over to the girl and rested his hands on her shoulders. "How was your visit with Soul?" Kid tried to force a smile on his face, but a frown would always replace it. Maka put her hand on top of the other's, knowing that he was going through a rough time. "It was nice Kid. But now it's your turn." She gave him a quick hug and walked down the hall leaving the meister to stand alone. A small grin appeared on his face as he started to open the door, "Thanks for visiting Maka."

As Kid entered, he could tell the atmosphere was different and slightly warmer. He closed the door and made his way over to a chair that was placed by Soul's bed. Kid then plopped down in the chair and glanced up at his lover. The longer he stared, more guilt crawled into his body. Kid broke the silence, "It was all my fault. It was me who did this. I shouldn't have-" His sentence was cut off from sudden tears that fell from his face. "I'm so s-sorry Soul! I-I should have listened to you!" he reached over to grab his partner's hand, hoping that it would be slightly warm. As Kid grasped the weapon's hand, a chill ran through his body, making him jump, Soul's body was ice cold. It was like he has been in cold water for two days. Kid wiped away his tears as he looked around the room. There were so many wires, it almost looked like a gaming corner Soul would have hooked up in this mansion.

The shinigami then averted his attention back to the lifeless weapon. There were IV tubes running through his arms and had a oxygen mask on just in case if something happened. Soul also had other blood flowing into him from the large amount he had lost on the mission. Kid sighed when he saw the bag of blood hanging above the scythe's head. "If only I could of donated some… At least I would be able to help you one way…" Since he was a shinigami, his blood wasn't compatible with anybody else's blood except for a death-god, so he was basically useless. Kid's grip tightened as he laid his head down on Soul's body, "Please….Please wake up…." Silent tears rolled down his face as he held the other's hand and kept his body next him. "I can't take this pain anymore… Nothing helps me through these days. I just need you back. Please…Please…" was the only thing Kid chanted over and over before he fell asleep on his lover.

A doctor entered Soul's room and found Kid sleeping, still holding tightly to the patient's hand. It didn't want to ruin the moment but the day was almost over. "Excuse me sir?" Kid stirred a bit before he lifted his head toward the doctor. "Yes?"

"Visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor explained. The meister's head hung down low, a frown appeared, "Oh…okay." The doctor felt bad for the poor boy and decided that he would be generous for the other's sake. "I'll give you a couple minutes for you to say your goodbyes. I'll be back up later." The man then left the room, leaving the two alone again. Kid sighed and brushed his finger's across Soul's expressionless face, moving some bangs out of the weapon's face, "I have to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow." He then left a kiss on Soul's forehead and slowly walked toward the door. "See ya…" the shinigami added before he opened the door.

"But…I don't…want you…. To leave…."

Kid stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice coming from behind. Could it be? Is he…? He hoped his thoughts were right as he turned around to look back at the bed. There sat Soul, one eye open, starting to rip his oxygen mask off. Kid felt a glimmer of hope run through his body as he saw his boyfriend coming back to him. After Soul removed the mask off, he weakly grinned at the meister, "Please don't leave." Tears streamed down Kid's face as he heard his Soul talk to him. You're back. He quickly ran over to the scythe, embracing him like he just lost the other, "Soul…. You're back….You came back…I was….so worried…You're back." Kid repeated as he stroke his lover's hair.

Soul slowly moved his hand on to Kid's head, pulling him closer, "I'm back…And I'm sorry…" The shinigami lifted his head a bit so he could look into Soul's eyes, "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that let this happen to you. I should be sorry!" He cried harder, burying his face in the scythe's clothes. Soul sighed at the guilt Kid was putting on himself, "No… you don't have to be. I'm the one who let you go for so long with no one to lean on. To turn to. To be comforted by. So I say again," he made the embrace between them tighter, even though it hurt him, "I'm sorry…" A tear fell down his face as he finished his sentence. Kid's crying grew louder every second, mixed with different emotions; guilt, joy, and sadness. "It's okay…" Soul added.

A few seconds later, the same doctor walked and saw the same boy hugging a woken up patient. He smiled at the two, glad that they were finally together. "I'm glad to see that you're awake Mr. Evans." He walked up to weeping Kid and rested a hand on his back, "If you like, I can get a pass for you to stay over night." The shinigami looked up and shook his head over and over, "Please. That would be nice." The doctor smiled once more before he left the room so the two lover's could have their privacy. Kid looked back up at Soul and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "I'm glad too…"

Soul ran his finger's through the meister's inky hair, "So am I… So am I."


End file.
